Lincoln Loud the new God of Thunder
by Captain Omniverse
Summary: After being kicked out due to NSL, Lincoln runs away, only to see a crime and to step in. He proves himself worthy of Mjolnir. Now he has to save not just the Marvel Universe, but his own home too as the new Thor. As the new God of Thunder.
1. Prologue

**Here's the beginning of my newest masterpiece. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Since ancient times, long before civilization began, there have been the nine realms.

They were Vanaheim, Muspelheim, Nidavellir, Alfheim, Jotunheim, Svartaflheim, Nilfheim, Midgard (or Earth as it's inhabitants called it) and Asgard... the Realm Eternal.

Asgard was considered the head of the nine realms. It stood out as a beacon of hope, shining out across the stars. It was the home of the gods, Odin king among them. Wielding the Odinforce he brought peace and justice to the nine realms.

The Odinforce was mighty. The allfather had used his power to slay Ymir and Surtur. It was said that the Odinforce at its highest point could shatter entire galaxies. It could bring life or herald death. Odin had used it to bring peace to much of the nine realms and his enemies feared its wrath.

Asgard bore many great warriors who wrote legends with their heroic deeds.

But none were as mighty as Thor.

He was the son of Odin and Gaea, a prince of Asgard and the God of Thunder.

His strength knew no bounds; he could lift mountains, crush steel with his bare hands and he never seemed to tire. He could command the very storms and winds to do his bidding. His courage and determination are what made him one of the greatest warriors in the whole cosmos.

He was chosen to wield Mjolnir, a powerful enchanted hammer, forged by the dwarves of Nidavellir. A weapon made out of Uru steel, forged in the heart of a dying star. It's power was unmatched and unchallenged.

But not all was well in the cosmos. Some realms like Asgard were peaceful. Others were filled with horrors and evils, craving nothing but war and death.

The cold world of Jotunheim, home to the Frost giants. They tried many times to conquer the other realms but were always thwarted by Asgard and its warriors.

Svartaflheim and it's inhabitants, the Dark Elves who tried to turn the universe back to one of eternal darkness.

The eternal fires of Muspelheim, birthplace of Surtur, the Fire demon who would bring about the end of Asgard.

The Realm of Niflheim, the great kingdom of the dead; ruled by Hela, goddess of Death and daughter of Loki, God of Mischief. A place where all those who do not fall in battle travel when they die.

And so on it went. The forces of evil tried time and time again to destroy all that is good and just, but were always defeated. But Asgard could not stand against these threats alone.

There was one planet in the nine realms in peculiar. Midgard or Earth although primitive by most standards, its technology has led to the rise of threats beyond the imagination of most life forms. To combat these threats certain individuals with unique skills and abilities taken it upon themselves to serve as this worlds protectors. For you see, this is the world of Heroes.

They came together to fight the enemies that none could face alone. Together they kept the world safe from harm.

Until that day.

A day that would go into history as the worst day in the history of humanity. It happened on an afternoon like any other when all the villains joined forces to eradicate the heroes once and for all.

These forces clashed together with such power that the earth and sky trembled with their aftershocks. But, due to the sudden nature of the attack the heroes were caught unawares and so the ones who emerged victorious were the villains.

And Thor, the son of Odin; was the last one left standing. He fought for 40 days and 40 nights against the most powerful villains, he was tired beyond limits, his whole body was littered with wounds and he knew in his heart that he could not win this battle; yet he still fought on.

In his last moments he made his final move. He picked up his hammer, Mjolnir, and with all his remaining might threw it as far away as he could. After Mjolnir disappeared he fell to the ground dying like a worthy warrior; hoping that someday, someone will claim Mjolnir and continue his struggle to bring peace to the nine realms, like his father and his father before him.

While Thor died, Mjolnir quickly flew out of Earth's atmosphere. It went farther away, into the depths of space where it vanished; never to be seen in this universe again. And although it breaks my heart, I could do nothing but watch.

For you see I am Uatu the Watcher. I am charged with recording all events of significance in this sector of the cosmos. It is a task that brings me great joy and great sorrow.

However as the humans say, I have a feeling that this is not the end.

Only a new beginning.


	2. Worthy

**Here's the beginning of my newest masterpiece. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Lincoln Loud was sitting under the tree in the backyard of the Loud House while all his siblings and parents were inside; sleeping in their warm, comfortable beds while he sat out here in the cold.

"Hey, guys. As you can see, I'm still outside because my family still thinks I'm bad luck even though I tried everything to convince them otherwise, but they still don't believe me. They even sold all my stuff and boarded up my room because it's 'tainted with my bad luck.' "

Lincoln scowled as he remembered everything that led to this point. His sister Lynn threatening him with a baseball bat, blaming him for her loss instead of taking it like a real sportsman and him going along with it. All because he wanted some alone time. He knows that part of the blame was on him for spreading that stupid rumor and he accepted it.

The sound of a door creaking open had him on edge. He visibly relaxed as he saw that it was his second oldest sister, Leni sneaking out of the backdoor.

"Hey, Linky. I brought you a blanket since it's, like, really cold out here." Leni said.

"Thanks Leni. I owe you one." Lincoln replied. "Do you think they'll let me back in soon?"

Leni looked regretful, ashamed and angry. "Me, Lucy and Lana tried to convince Mom and Dad to let you in, but they said no. I'm so sorry, Linky." Leni said tearfully.

Lincoln wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "Shh, it's okay. You did everything you could. It's not your fault, but Lynn's and those sorry excuses for parents. You, Lucy, Lana and Lily are the only family I have right now."

Leni just cried harder. Lincoln just held there in his arms, patting her back. Finally after a couple of minutes she let go. She quickly slipped back into the house. Lincoln watched her go with a sad smile.

_'If they can't see me as a person rather than some lucky charm then I'll just leave.' _Lincoln thought.

He quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching him from the windows. Earlier today, he had snuck into the house while everyone was gone and retrieved his backpack along with some money and everything else he would need to run away.

He took one last look at the place he used to call home.

"Farewell." he whispered. He turned his back and walked away into the night.

* * *

After saying goodbye to his former home, he had started walking towards the train station, hoping to catch the train to Gotham. He was walking past an alley when he heard a feminine scream. He ran to where the scream came from. He heard a female voice yell "Get off me!", then some banging and a couple voices. He turned into an alley and came face to the face with the source of all the commotion.

There were five men surrounding a woman. With a start, he realized it was none other than his substitute teacher, Ms. Dimartino. They had her pinned against the wall with absolutely no room to escape or to resist. One of the thugs was busy pulling down his pants.

Lincoln's mind raced at inhuman speeds. There were five of them and only one of him and they were all armed. Two of them carried knives while the other two had crowbars and the one who looked like their leader had a gun. The criminals hadn't noticed him. He could just walk away. Then he heard Ms. Dimartino scream for help again.

"We got you now bitch. Now be a good little whore and lets have some fun" Thug 1 said lecherously.

"Don't worry, you'll soon come to like it." Thug 2 said as he starts to unbuckle while the poor woman whimpered.

"Hehe let's get her boys." Thug 3 says.

She whimpered and closed her eyes praying for some help.

Suddenly she heard the sound of something colliding against flesh, followed by cursing. She opened her eyes and saw the source of the commotion.

The leader of the gang was on the ground, clutching his heavily bleeding nose. There was a bag lying next to him. She looked towards her saviour and was shocked to see it was one of her students, Lincoln Loud. She could easily recognize that white hair of his.

"Lincoln?" she asked.

"Run!" he yelled. She didn't need to be told twice. She quickly ran towards the exit, but not before casting a worried look at the albino. _'Stay safe.' _

He dashed towards the still shell-shocked thugs and delivered a punch to a guy's nuts. The man went down, howling in pain, clutching his family jewels. That snapped them out of their stupor. They quickly rushed the boy, intent on getting payback. Lincoln used his smaller size to dodge them, but one managed to connect a punch to his face. Lincoln fell down to the ground, his nose bleeding heavily. He snatched at the ground for something and felt a wooden stick and swung it blindly. He felt it connect to something, followed by the sound of bones crunching and swearing.

He quickly got back and dodged a strike from a crowbar. He grabbed a nearby lying trash can lid and used like a shield. He blocked a swing from a crowbar but another managed to slash at his back with a knife, leaving a deep gash. He fell to a knee and got punched in the face sending him to the ground. He quickly got back up, although with some difficulty.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?" one of them said.

Lincoln winced, but grabbed his makeshift shield and club and unknowingly quoting a certain soldier, he said "I can do this all day long."

He took a step forwards, raised his club but before he could reach them...

**BANG!**

The sound of a shot rang through the night. A bullet pierced through the left side of Lincoln's stomach. He went down on his knees, clutching at the wound in his stomach, trying to stop the blood flow.

Through sheer will alone, he managed to stand up. He took a step forward then another. Two more shots rang out and a bullet went through Lincoln's right leg and chest. He fell down on the ground with a cry of pain.

The five men converged around Lincoln's bleeding body. "So what do we do with him, boss?" Thug No. 4 asked.

"Get the car. We'll dump him in the lake." The leader ordered.

They did as they asked and picked up the young albino. They tossed him into the backseat of a van and drove away.

After what felt like hours for the sole Loud boy the car stopped. He was still unconcious from the blood loss and all the beatings he took. The thugs dragged his body out and threw it over a cliff. They watched as his body fell towards the lake's surface. When they were sure that it was gone, they got into their car and left.

* * *

Hitting the lake's surface knocked Lincoln back into conciousness and into a world of pain. The calm surface of the water felt like a cement wall to Lincoln. The impact blew all the air out of Lincoln's lungs. Lincoln choked on icy water and he struggled to reach the surface. His head broke the surface and he coughed on the fresh air.

His broken limbs barely able to keep him afloat, the young albino drifted for only a moment before he tired and slipped back beneath the water. Lincoln struggled to move his wrecked body, but his efforts did little to slow his descent. Darkness flirted with the edges of his vision as he sank deeper and deeper.

Lincoln reached the bottom of the lake and nearly screamed in pain when his arm landed on something incredibly hard. Pain lanced down Lincoln's hand and he looked for the offending object, momentarily forgetting about the danger of drowning. Dirt and mud, kicked up by his rough arrival at the lake bottom, settled and Lincoln saw a wooden handle, wrapped in brown leather with a leather thong at the end, pointed straight up into the water.

_"Reach out."_ a voice whispered.

Lincoln shook his head. The lack of oxygen was making him lightheaded. He tried to kick off the bottom, but only drifted a few feet upward before sinking back to the bottom.

_"Reach out. Prove your worth."_

High above the lake, storm clouds appeared in the sky. Thunder boomed from the heavens and streaks of lightning danced between the clouds in a beautiful display of electricity.

Lincoln's vision blurred as his limbs gave up their struggle. He sank to the bottom, chest and belly first, his arms and legs spread lazily at his sides.

_"Reach out. Reach out. Reach out."_

His vision darkened. Lincoln, using his last bit of strength, reached forward and grabbed onto the handle. The exertion of that simple task caused Lincoln's lungs to finally give out and he took in a deep breath of water.

_'It's so quiet down here' _Lincoln thought, his brain beginning to shut down from the lack of air. _'So calm…no one's fighting down here, no one's treating me like a slave or calling me bad luck_. _Guess it's not the worst place to end up.' _A sad smile pulled at the corners of Lincoln's lips.

_'I'm sorry Lily. I'm not going to be there to watch you grow up. I'm sorry Clyde, Liam, Zach, Rusty. Looks like I won't be coming back to class. Bye Pop-Pop. I'll send your regards to Grandma. I just wish...' _

Lincoln's eyes closed for the last time as he drowned. His body convulsed and Lincoln unknowingly moved the hammer before his body went completely slack.

He never saw the massive lightning bolt crash into the lake.

* * *

Lincoln awoke slowly. He quickly got up, surprised by his surroundings. He was in some sort of observatory but it was unlike any observatory he had ever seen before. It was circular shaped, with golden walls and a podium in the center with some sort of pillar in the center. There was a hole in the wall that showed the black starry nightsky.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Said a booming voice. Lincoln turned around and saw a man standing no more than 5 feet away from him. Lincoln had never seen a man this large. The stranger was well over six feet tall and covered from head to toe in thick slabs of muscle from head to toe. He had long blond hair and blue eyes, but the thing that surprised Lincoln the most was what the man was wearing. He wore a black tunic with six metal circles trailing down his chest and abs, a golden belt with strange looking runes on it, chainmail on his arms and legs, and black boots that came up to his knees. A thick red cape covered his back and, atop his blond head, he wore a silver helmet with large wings on either side. He had a hammer clutched in his right hand, a thick rectangle of grey metal that shined brightly.

It took Lincoln a few moments to find his voice.

"Who.. What.. huh?"

The stranger laughed. It was a hearty laugh, filled with warmth and richness. "Such was the reaction of the very first mortals that beheld my form, but that was long, long ago. What is your name, little one?" The man said in a good natured tone.

"L-Lincoln."

"Such a strange name, but it matters little. I am Thor Odinson, son of Odin and Gaea, God of Thunder and Lord of Asgard." Thor said, his voice brimming with confidence and pride as he held up his hammer and lightning struck behind him.

Lincoln's mouth dropped open. He remembered reading a book about Norse myths when he was younger, so he knew who Thor was. He never expected him to be real though.

"Um, ok, Mr. Odinson, where are we?" asked Lincoln politely.

"We are in your mind, Lincoln. Tell me, what doth you remember before your arrival in this place?" Thor queried.

"Well, I remember fighting some guys who wanted to rape my teacher." He blushed at the thought of his very attractive teacher. "I fought them, but they shot me. Next thing I know, I'm thrown into the lake and... after that I drowned, didn't I?"

'Nay, you didn't drown," Thor shook his head. "Thou were very close to meeting Hela herself, but when thou lifted Mjolnir, you summoned the power of the storm and I came hence to this place." The thunder god said but that just raised more questions.

"If this is my mind, then how are you here and what is a Mjolnir?"

"We are in your mind because my spirit is forever bound to Mjolnir, and when you moved it, I was awakened. This is Mjolnir," Thor said and raised the hammer to show Lincoln. Lincoln squinted as he read the words on the side of the hammer.

"Whosoever shall hold this hammer, if he be worthy, shall posses the power of... Thor?" Lincoln read.

"Indeed. None may wield Mjolnir save those that are deemed worthy. Mjolnir 'tis truly the most powerful weapon that ever existed. Forged in the heart of a dying star, its power has no equal, as a weapon to destroy or as tool to build. 'Tis a fit companion for a king." Thor smiled fondly as if remembering an old friend.

"But how did it end up in the lake?" Lincoln asked.

"As to your last inquiry, it is a long story, young Lincoln, but it is a tale of heroes, worthy of Valhalla." Thor said. "Long ago, Mankind accepted a simple truth; That they were not alone in this universe. This world was one of the nine realms and it was called Midgard, or Earth by its inhabitants. Odin, The Allfather, ruled over Asgard, world of the gods and I was the strongest warrior among them. But I grew too arrogant so Odin banished me here, to Midgard, to learn humility and gentleness. For ten years, I lived as a crippled doctor until I proved that I was worthy again and my godly powers were restored. I remained on Midgard and fell in love with a beautiful doctor known as Jane Foster and joined other men who dedicated their lives to protecting this realm. You would call them heroes and together we defended this realm from all evil, saving the world countless times. And for many years, things were good. But when my father fell in battle, I was called home and became the new ruler of Asgard. I inherited my father's Odinforce..."

"What's the Odinforce?"

"It is the power which the Allfather wielded. The Odinforce truly was mighty. The Allfather had used his power to slay Ymir and Surtur. It was said that the Odinforce at its highest point could shatter entire galaxies. It could bring life or herald death. Odin had used it to bring peace to much of the nine realms and his enemies feared its wrath. With it, I became more powerful than I could ever imagine. My reign, however, grew short with the approach of Ragnarok."

"Ragnarok?"

"The Twilight of the Gods," Thor explained. "The end of the world, where the enemies of Asgard would unite and all of Asgard would be consumed by fire and darkness. I searched for a solution by following in my father's footsteps and eventually, went even farther than Odin had. I gained the knowledge of the runes and discovered the true meaning of Ragnarok."

"


End file.
